one of are own
by sam2304
Summary: Lindsay monroe gets kidnapped.


Chapter 1

Danny left his apartment early so he would beat the morning rush. "Hey Mac, Payton he said while passing Mac's office. Danny notice they been spending a lot of time together Danny thought. Danny reached the locker room and he opened his locker and threw his jacket and backpack inside.

'Morning Danny '

'Morin Montana' Danny took his time closing his locker door. Danny watched Lindsay leave. Few minis passing as he walks out Hey Lindsay wait up. Danny called as he was jogging after her. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight at seven/he crossed his fingers. Sure sounds great. Danny was getting excited, he could hardly control his excitement. They both leave there separated ways down the hallway.

Chapter 2

Lindsay had told herself work relationship never work out.

Lindsay at home spent a long time doing her hair and make up. After she was done she couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror she looked like a movie star.

The door rang. She jogging towards the door her heart pounding as she answered the door.

Hey Danny, Wow he smells great Lindsay thought as she was walking past him.

They walked down the hall towards Danny's car. Danny opened the door for her as she got into the car.

So where are we going to eat? Lindsay buckling her seat belt. You will see Montana.

Danny pulled up into Elaine Inn.

Wow This looks so beautiful. I should have known where we were going I wasn't really dressed up nicely. "You look great you are dressed perfectly Danny said as he was looking at her slim figure. She was wearing dark jeans and a flowly shirt.

They were seated outside on the balcony, candlelit. The night passed up with Jokes and serious comments. They both loved there seafood meals. They both had to much to drink and desided to take the cab to Danny's apartment.

Is it okay Danny if I crash here on your couch? Yes for sure.

Danny put his arms around his neck and kissed her. Soon after they were topless

Under the blanket. Morning has came as Danny heard the birds morning calls.Danny moved to get up. Lindsay slugging deeper into his neck. Wait she whispered. He laid

With her for a little while longer. Danny got up to get ready. Lindsay also sat up in bed her hair messed up. She got out of bed and walked around the room retriving her clothes. Danny heard a crash. Lindsay Lindsay are you aright? Calling her. No response.

Montana what are you looking for? Danny ran around looking in all rooms but no luck. When he wented in the Kichen he saw a note. I have found the last on on my list she will be like the other girls.

Chapter 3 Danny's mind racing. The note didn't seem she wanted to leave him

Willing. Danny spend all day in the lab. While on his break

He dropped the note on Mac's desk and told Mac what happened

Danny walking back and fourth in front of Mac's desk. Sit Mac ordered

Him. "I took her out to dinner. She spend the night with me after we were to drunk to drive.When I heard a crash. I thought Lindsay dropped something. I went to see

What happened all I saw was a shattered lamp in the livingroom.

It doesn't seem like she left alone or willing.

What was Lindsay doing when you heard the crash? Mac questioned.

Getting her clothes. Where were her clothes?

Scattered in the living room. Danny jumped at the sound of his cellphone.

Messer here he said. Hello a raspy oice wheezed. The others where easy to kill.

They weren't frighters as this missy over here. I will have fun with herthis last one.

She is so lovely great body I can see why you want her. Danny! A

muffeled voice in the background. Danny I'm in a warehouse. Listen to her how she calls for you. She wants you. How much do you want her? Will you die for her?

The cat and mouse game is on. But you will never found her. The connetion was cut.

Chapter 4

Danny come down, tell me what his voice sounds like? His voice? His voice was deep. Lindsay was yelling in the background. Mac I found her we only have 14 hours to find her.

Lindsay woke up with a headache. She was moving. Her eye sight was blurry when she

Opened her eyes. She tried to move but failed her arms and legs wouldn't move. She looked down at herself. She felted exposed only wearing a bra and jeans. The car was bouncing over something on the road. Lindsay muttered as something sharp stabbed her head blood became to run across her cheek and on the floor. Lindsay closed her eyes to easer the pain. When the car came to a stop one of the guys with ski mask

Blindfolded and dragged out of the car and thrown down on the cement floor.

Hello the man said. He took off her blindfold. Here we are. This last mousy got a way. He joked. Go to Hell Lindsay spat at him. Oh don't you worry You will not get away with this. Lindsay's phone rang in her pocket. The man reached in to her pocket and took it out. Oh my look my princess has a boyfriend holding up the cell id reading Danny's name. I wonder how he feels if I answered the phone for you. Before she could reply he pushed the send button. He laugh as Lindsay tired to tell talk to Danny and letting him know where she is.

Chapter 5

Danny paced mac's office as he recited he past evening events to the team. Everyone knew what to do. Stella and Flack collected evidence from danny, his house and car.

Sheldon started going over Lindsay's cases to see who would want her dead. Adam and Danny helped with evidence as it was arrived. Lindsay thrashed in her

Bonds. She tried screaming though the duck tape that was

Across her mouth. Come now my love,aren't you comfortable? Do you promise to be a good girl? If you will then I will unblindfold you. She slowly agreed.

The man slowly relesed her he removed the duck tape.

Lindsay's jeans were ripped off. She bit his shoudler until she tasted the metalic tase of blood.

His eyes narrowed. Suddenly be became avisious animal, a monster. his nails dug into ehr flesh as he dug into her. Her body racked with horrible pain and sobs. The normal pleasure and egarness nonexistant in theis usual act of love.

He tiedher up and left her. She sat naked and exposed, vunerable on cold, bloody concrete. Her skin soaked up the blood, some from, some from her.

Chapter 6 :

'Hurry up people. We only have mere hours to find Lindsay' Mac shouted.

'Mac' Flack called jogging up to the team leader with a folder in his hands. 'Mac, I located the cab that drove Danny and Lindsay to Danny's yesterday. But get this the cab had been stolen earlier that day. The cabby said the perp wore a black bisness suit. The sketch was just sent up. Look like anyone you know?'

'Oh my god, I thought this sick bastard was put away for good.' Mac ran to the nearest phone. The man who murdered Lindsays friends escaped three days ago!' Mac's plaed as he told Flack.

Danny's cell vibrated on Mac's desk as Payton walked passed his office. She knew it was most important to answer it. Payton slipped silently into his office.

'Hello. Hello? Hello!' Payton called into the blue and silver cell. She thought she heard a muffled sob. A man said something.

'How much does your boyfriend Danny wish to risk for this feeble, pathetic, girl?' A man's voice hissed on the other end.

Payton motioned for Stella to be quiet. Stella read a note Payton wrote. She nodded at her and started tracing the call. 

'I'm I'm not Danny's girlfriend' Payton stuttered.

'Deny in tall you want. I know the truth. He doesn't care about Lindsay anymore. He never did' Lindsay's name rolled off his tounge.

'He cares more about Lindsay than anyone else' Payton's voice was sharo and had a feirce tinge to it.

'I detect jealousy'  
Stella gave Payton a thumbs up.  
'What do you want?'  
'You have eight hours left.'  
The line clicked dead.  
'Oh my god Stealla! What are we going to do?' Payton's voice filled with concern for Lindsay's future. 'You aren't going to do anymore. What were you thinking? Jeopardizing our investiagation, Payton don't do anymore to help, we don't need it.'

'Well, what if that call was missed? We wouldn't have been able to trace it. I know you want to find Lindsay, but so do I. We need to work together.' Payton sounded hurt and yet angry.

'I'm sorry, I'm just so stressed over this'

'I know we all are' The two woman embraced each other.  
-----------------------------------

'Well, do you think we should remind them how much longer you have to live?' The man who murdered Lindsay's friends a decade ago teased.

Lindsay swore inchoerantly into the scarf around her mouth, her kidnapper having run out of duct tape. 'What's tha, I can't hear you, speak up princess.' He mocked her as he dialed Danny's number.

Mildly surprised when a female answered the phone in a sexy voice, the man held up the phone for Lindsay. She heard the unrecognisable voice and started crying. Did Danny move on already? Did she not matter to him at all? Was all that she gave him not enough? Was she just another pretty girl to fck?

Lindsay couldn't believe it, but the voice proved it. Playing on her fears he talked he talked as if he had grown tired of Lindsay and moved onto another girl. Her remaining hours were said he flicked the phone shut.

With the casusal closing of the phone Lindsay's hope did. No one really cared abotut her, THe lab was probably busy with other cases. To danny she didn't mean anything. There was no reason left for her to live

Chapter 7: Heads up, this is **not** the ending.

Stella ran to Mac with the location of the warehouse. Mac go his team ready and sent them to get their guns and kits.  
'Hey mac, I'm going too' Danny declared.  
'You're not wearing a shirt though'  
'I didn't exactly have time to put one on morning, just give me one to wear'

said, kit in hand, gun on belt.  
'Stella not the time' Mac cut her off.  
'Here' Sheldon tossed Danny a green shirt.  
With that settled the team headed out to the vehicles where Flack waited for them. The drive took them ten minutes, though it felt like ten years. In no time they had the warehouse surrounded. Flack use a megaphone to tell them to come out.

Flack's booming voice echoed out of the megaphone and around the warehouse. Lindsay shivered on the floor. The man undid the bonds on her ankles and roughly dragged her to her feet. Lindsay longed to sit and rub the circulation up her legs, but no, he pulled her to the center of the room.

He pushed a button and a door slowly rose. The man, no longer masked, placed Lindsay between him and the cops. Lindsay felt a cool, metal blade push against her throat. She gulped. A thousand eyes were on her naked body, a thousand guns pointed at her. Lindsay noticed Danny make his way slowly up behind her kidnapper.

In an instant Sheldon knocked over four crates somwehre to the left of them. Simutaniously Danny jumped on the man when he whirled around, moving the blade away from Lindsay. Lindsay ran to Stella's arms as Danny and the man that had caused her so much pain rolled on the ground.

Danny recieved a blow across his face. Returning the favour in the stomach and the eye; the two were a violent whirl.

Lindsay curled into stella crying as Stealla undid her other bonds and toook the scarf out of her mouth.

Stella hugged her comfortingly.  
'Well this is a little awkward' Stella joked.  
'Ha' Lindsay smiled a little.  
Danny managed to pin him and Mac and Flac ran forward to cuff him.

Payton rushed up to Lindsay. 'Lindsay, oh my god. I answered the phone, it was me. I swear there's nothing between Danny and I. He loves you. Anyways, I love Mac.'

'Oh, my, okay, ew.' Lindsay threw her arms around Payton. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't recognise your voice.'  
'It's okay'  
'So, umm, Stealla, when do I get clothes?' Lindsay said, suddenly becoming away of how utterly naked she was.  
'Well, for that we'd have to go back to the lab'  
'Can I hide in the trunk then?'

'Sorry, you gotta sit in a seat'  
'It's okay, here Montana' Danny appeared taking Sheldon's now blood stained shirt off and passing it to her. 

'Thanks' Lindsay grinned.  
Danny thought she looked so beautiful with the t-shirt falling off her shoulder, hair in knots. He smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her nose.  
'Anything for you Montana.'

EMT held Lindsay's elbow and draggedher away from Danny.

'Don't touch me! Let go! No! No! I want Danny! Danny!' Lindsay screamed, tears streaming down her face. She tore herself away and ran, arms flailing into Danny's arms. He comforted her shivering fgure, glaring all the while at the EMT.

'Lindsay, it's okay. I'm right here. You have to go to the hospital. I'll come with you. It'll be alright.' Danny kissed her forehaed.

This time a female EMT came up to Lindsay. She spoke in smooth even tones and handed her a hospital gown. Lindsay timidly stepped into the back of the ambulance with Danny and Stella's help. She took one last look at the haunting face of the man who had taken her friends' lives and almost succeeded in taking hers.

'There's no more need to look at him.' Danny put his arm around her as she shudered.

'Danny I'm just so scared' She buried her face in the folds of his shirt.

They sat like that in silence for the remaining twenty minutes it took to drive to the hospital.

Lindsay was checked into room 395, too tired to notice the room number was the same as the code number for rape.

'I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room for a moment while I do some tests. The waiting room is four doors to the left, thanks for your cooperation' a petit nurse of african american descent smiled politely.

'K' Danny lent in to give Lindsay a quick kiss on the cheek before going to join the others in the waiting room. Lindsay repied with a slight smile and a smll squeez on his hand.

Whe the nurse had finished the tests she went to fetch Danny. As she told him the resultsDanny felt all sounds around him fade. The buzzing and purring of machines dissapeared. He felt so alone. He wanted to run to Lindsay and hold her close, tell her it would all be okay, even if it wouldn't.

'As I was saying, she was definatly raped, although ew can not be sure whether the pregnancy was caused by you or him. If she keeps the child we can do a DNA test after it's birth, if not, we can do the test if she wishes after an abortion


End file.
